Nosebleeds
by KiritomatoisBurritomato
Summary: A Miku and Luka oneshot. This is what happens when an irresponsible highschool student drinks Monster Energy and writes a sloppy negitoro fanfic at the same time.


It was a boring day. Miku was at home lying down on the couch. She was reading the first volume an explicit yaoi manga titled "Boku No Uke". The scenes turned hotter and sexier every time she turned the page. Her face was heating up and blood started dripping from her nostrils. She didn't really care though. She used to panic when her nose started to bleed but after reading more and more Yaoi, she got used to the nosebleeds and the body heat. She wiped off the blood with her blue shirt and continued reading with the collar of her t-shirt stuffed in her nose.

Miku has been addicted to hentai and lewd anime for a long time. What started as a curiosity ended up into a weekend hobby. She would buy a new hentai manga every month, watch hentai series on her phone and download eroge on her laptop. It was a really embarrassing hobby yet she still does it. It was a guilty pleasure she hid from her friends for a long time. She was the most innocent of the group. Who would've guessed her hobby would be reading and watching hentai? No one had a clue. Miku was able to continue this for a decent amount of time.

[Ding Dong]

Miku heard her doorbell. She didn't expect anyone to come over. Especially at a time like this. She panicked knowing her secret was in danger. She frantically looked for a place to hide her manga. The carpet was the first thing she saw. She lifted the said fabric and hid the manga underneath it. She ran to the door and opened it only a bit to see who it was. She almost died of shock upon seeing the familiar pink hair and dark headband.

"Hey Miku" Luka greeted, "I bought Chinese food!"

Miku started to freak out on the inside. Out of all people, why her girlfriend? Its not like she wasn't happy to see Luka. She just had to come at a very wrong time. She was okay with Meiko because she knows how to keep a secret or maybe Rin since she is too young to know. But why Luka? Miku cursed the gods in heaven for giving her such bad luck. She just wanted to disappear.

"Uhh yeah!" Miku nervously greeted. "Hey Luka. Howdy?"

Luka raised her eyebrow. She knew Miku was hiding something. It was obvious with the nervous tone of her voice. She tried to look at Miku to see if she was lying but the door was in the way.

"Miku what are you hiding" Luka crossed her arms. "You're acting ridicoulous"

"Nothing." Miku fully opened the door. Luka gasped seeing the blood on her nose and a blood stain on her shirt.

"Oh my god" Luka ran over to check on Miku. "Miku what happened. Why is your nose bleeding like that?"

Miku realized she forgot about her nosebleed. She wiped it with her sleeve and faked a smile.

"I don't know" Miku smeared the blood on her shirt "I'll go get changed. Wait here, okay?"

Miku dashed to her bedroom to get changed. She rummaged through her closet for a decent shirt. Her heart was pounding and her skin was producing alot of sweat. She felt like an idiot forgetting about her nosebleed. Meanwhile, Luka just stood there on her front door confused. She didn't know what was going on but she knew Miku was hiding something. She decided to go inside to check on Miku. When she stepped inside, she felt a rectangular like lump on the teal coloured carpet. She kneeled down to check what it was. She saw a corner sticking out of the carpet. She pulled it out revealing a small pocketbook. It already looked suspicious with the title "Boku No Uke" and the suggestive pose of the two male characters on the cover.

"What is this book doing here?" Luka opened the book to take a peek.

Immedietly after opening the book, she knew it was yaoi manga by just looking at the two boys. The older boy was latched on the younger boy and they were kissing. She blushed and closed the book. She was too shocked by what she was seeing.

"Does Miku read these things?" Luka muttered to herself.

Miku came out of her bedroom wearing a clean shirt. She was just in time to see Luka holding her precious Yaoi manga. Miku ran to Luka and snatched the manga from her hands.

"How did you find that?" Miku held the manga tightly in her arms. Her face was turning red and palms were overflowing with sweat.

"Well, you shouldn't hide your stuff under the carpet" Luka got up, "Maybe you should think twice before hiding your Yaoi manga under the carpet."

Miku's face turned an even brighter shade of red. She knew someone was gonna find out sooner or later yet she still feels embarrassed. She looked down and covered her face with her teal blue bangs.

"Its not what it looks like! I only got curious." Miku defensively said, "I saw it on the booktore. I mistook it for a different manga."

Luka tried her best not to laugh. Miku was always the cheerful and innocent one in the group. Never in her life did she imagine Miku reading hentai manga. Yaoi for that matter.

"I dont know," Luka smirked "As far as I know, yaoi manga supposed to be in a different section of the bookstore. And one does not simply end up in the yaoi section 'by accident'".

Miku ran out of excuses. She cursed herself for making a lame excuse. She cursed the author for making Luka reference a meme. The author then decided to punish Miku later for breaking the fourth wall. Miku felt like she was trapped. She had no choice but to tell the truth. She went down on all fours and bowed her head.

"Please don't tell anyone about my hobby" Miku pleaded with humility "I like to read Yaoi manga and watch hentai. Please don't tell anyone Luka-sama! I will do anything."

Luka giggled. She thought Miku looked cute like this. She kneeled down infront of Miku. She looked like she was gonna explode. Luka rubbed Miku's back to help her relax.

"Okay" Luka said with a calm voice "I won't tell anyone. I promise!"

Luka hugged Miku so she could calm down. It's super effective! Luka slapped the author for making a pokemon reference. The author got scared because both of her characters broke the fourth wall. She decided to continue typing before anything else happens.

"You promise?" Miku's voice was muffled because of Luka's hair. Luka broke the hug and stood up.

"Only if you change your hobby," Luka ruffled Miku's hair like a puppy. "Reading lewd stuff like that are for perverts like Gakupo." Miku stood up and fixed her hair. She pouted like a kid. She didn't want to do it. It just felt too good. She wanted to argue but Luka has already went to the dining room.

The two of them went to the dining room and ate the Chinese food Luka brought. They talked about the manga Miku was reading. They also discussed about the new hobby Miku should get. After eating, they sat on the couch in the living room living room and hung out. Miku still felt embarrassed about the whole incident but not as embarrassed as before. Luka was thinking of ideas so Miku can change her hobby. As for Miku, she brain stormed a new hiding place for her hentai collection. She never agreed to changing her weird hobby.

The sun went down after a few hours. Luka eventually went home after forcing Miku to never read and watch hentai again. Miku said goodbye to Luka then closed the door. She watched Luka walk away from her window. After making sure she was far away from her home, she closed the curtain and ran to her room.

"Time for another episode of Bible Black!"

(Author's Note)

LOL This is some terrible oneshot I made! I almost ran out of ideas for a oneshot. This was actually my friend's idea! I'm sorry if its not as good as my other ones. Anyway, please R&R and tell me if there is any grammar issues. Baii! 


End file.
